Warped terrorbird
De warped terrorbird is een Slayer monster dat te vinden is in de Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon. Er is 56 Slayer en een Crystal chime nodig om ze te doden. Er zijn ook drie level 143 warped terrorbirds die de speler moet doden aan het eind van de The Path of Glouphrie quest; kijk hier voor een guide voor dat gevecht. Eigenschappen Warped terrorbirds zijn het product van Glouphrie's experimenten met de Anima Mundi, of levens energie. Deze voormalige terrorbirds, sterker geworden door mutaties, worden gebruikt voor het bewaken van de stad van Arposandra. Volgens de Slayer masters' tips, zijn er 3 verschillende typen warped terrorbird, elk kwetsbaar voor een andere aanvalsvorm Stab, Slash of Crush attacks. Het verschil tussen de terrorbirds is te zien in hun hoofd en staart. *Een warped terrorbird met een hanekam en en veren op de linker schouder is gevoelig voor Crush attacks. *Een warped terrorbird met een gele bult op z'n hoofd en zonder staart is kwetsbaar voor Slash attacks. *Een warped terrorbird met een hanekam, een gele bult en veren op z'n staart is kwetsbaar voor to Stab attacks. De Slayer master merkt ook op dat de terrorbird's ranged aanval gebaseerd is op geluid, en dat bescherming van de oren wel handing is. Ze zullen altijd aggressief (zie Tolerance) zijn naar de speler to, zelfs als de speler het gebied niet verlaat. Habitat Warped terrorbirds zijn te vinden in de Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon. Spelers kunnen hier komen door: *Gebruik van Spirit Trees, dit is veruit het snelst. *Naar het westen gaan vanuit Castle Wars met een Crossbow en een Mithril grapple om over de rivier te slingeren. Ga naar binnen door de riool ingang zuid-west van de Spirit tree. Strategie De speler moet een crystal chime gebruiken om de warped terrorbird te "zuiveren" voordat hij het kan verwonden. Het is mogelijk dat de speler dit vaker moet doen want het zuiveren duurt slechts een korte tijd. Het is mogelijk om meerdere warped terrorbirds tegelijk te zuiveren door de chime kort achter elkaar op verschillende warped terrorbird te gebruiken. Op lagere levels werkt Guthan erg goed als je het gebruikt in de kamer aan het eind van de dungeon, waar slechts een terrorbird zit. Breng een prayer potion mee om te prayen tegen range als hitpoints te laag worden. Training effectiviteit Een goede plek om warped terrorbirds te doden op een goedkope manier is op het eind van de dungeon. Het is belangrijk op te merken dat de Protect from Range prayer werkt en de speler in staat stelt de dungeon door te rennen zonder schade op te lopen. Als de speler in de grote ronde kamer is met de put in het midden en deuren in alle vier de zijden, ga dan door de west deur naar de kamer met de eenzame terrorbird. Hierna is range protection niet meer nodig waardoor het gebruik van prayer potions wordt uitgespaard. De spawn type van deze vogel varieert, dus breng een wapen met crush, slash en stab attacks. Een spear is hiervoor heel geschikt. De beste melee beschermende armour en een goed wapen zoals de Abyssal whip of Dragon scimitar is ook erg effectief. De speler kan een Dwarf Multicannon gebruiken. Er is een effectieve cannon spot aan de west kant van de tweede grote kamer van de grot, vier stappen noord van het vak voor het riool hek. Dit maakt de Slayer] taak een aanzienlijk stuk sneller, en maakt de warped terrorbirds verassend genoeg een van de snelste taken gezien de hoeveelheid XP/min. Maar deze method vereist een hoge concentratie, omdat de speler op iedere warped terrorbird zijn chime moet gebruiken op het moment dat hij verschijnt, het cannon regelmatig moet bijladen, Prayer potions drinken, en zich moet genezen met eten, en dat allemaal tegelijk. Drops Runes * 24-60 Air runes * 14-31 Earth runes * 2-10 Law runes * 4-18 Death runes * 1-10 Soul rune Wapens en Armour * Mithril warhammer * Mithril platebody * Rune warhammer * Rune kiteshield * 16-24 Emerald bolt tips * 16-24 Ruby bolt tips * 16-24 Diamond bolt tips * 7-15 Adamant bolts * 4-12 Runite bolts * Dragon spear Overige * 15-325 Coins * 23-95 Feathers * 1-3 Chocolate bombs * 1-3 Tangled toads' legs * Nature talisman * Law talisman * Gems * Tooth half of a key * Loop half of a key * 1-6 Raw shark (noted) * 10-52 Swamp tar * Sulphur * Adamantite ore * Weapon poison Zie ook * Terrorbird * Warped tortoise en:Warped terrorbird